Tu Vuo Fa L'Americano
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: In which Darren tricks and unsuspecting Chris who has a thing for Darren speaking Italian! CrissColfer


Darren clicked the lock on the hotel room door shut quietly, trying his best not to awaken his sleeping boyfriend. Darren looked over to said boyfriend with a small smile on his face. Chris was passed out on the bed farthest from the hotel room door. He hated sleeping near the door, afraid of a possible rogue fan or criminal breaking into the room.

Darren pulled on his jeans hastily, proceeding to fall backwards onto the empty bed as he jumped around on one foot trying to get his leg out of his pants.

Chris stirred a little, mumbling to himself before turning his head on the pillow away from Darren.

Darren let out a little sigh of relief. Chris had been working himself into the ground lately and when he insisted on going to Darren's show that night through a yawn Darren decided it best not to argue, but rather trick his unsuspecting boyfriend. Now, Darren wasn't all to proud of his scheming but he knew Chris' body wouldn't be able to handle much more of what it's owner was putting it through and Darren didn't want his boyfriend ending up in the hospital for exhaustion.

Instead of arguing with Chris he had suggested a much need nap for the both of them and once Chris was asleep, headed to his show.

Darren lifted the side of the blanket on the bed Chris was occupying and climbing in next to his boyfriend, staying on the side closest to the door in order to protect Chris from his irrational fears. Darren scooted closer to his lover wrapping his arms around Chris' waist and nuzzling into the crook of Chris' neck.

Chris' scent was intoxifying and Darren barely heard Chris gravelly whisper out, "You're a little bugger!"

"Hm?" Darren hummed against Chris' skin, hoping to distract the future onslaught that he was sure to receive.

"You know 'hm'!" Chris' voice accused but it was still sleep filled and not too intimidating. Chris rolled over and stared up into Darren's eyes. "You tricked me into going to sleep and missing your show!"

"Baby," Darren murmured caressing Chris' jaw. "You're tired and you need to rest. You can't keep going like this! Besides, I'll let you come to tomorrows show, it'll be exactly the same!"

Chris huffed, not having the energy to argue with his cute boyfriend. Rather, he nuzzled into Darren's chest as Darren's arms pulled closer around Chris' body. Chris sighed in contentment rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of Darren's v-neck that he had neglected to take off from the day's events. Chris had never felt safer.

"Will you sing for me?" Chris asked quietly and Darren hummed in response, waiting to be told what to sing. "Tu Vuo Fa L'Americano, please?"

Darren chuckled and the vibrations from his chest made Chris shiver happily.

"Really?" Darren asked skeptically. "You usually only ask me to speak Italian when we… you know…" Darren had a slight blush on his cheeks, but it couldn't be seen in the dark of the hotel room.

"Please?"

Darren smiled and gave in. He never could say no to Chris.

"_Puorte o cazone cu 'nu stemma arreto…_"

Chris smiled happily throughout the whole song, continuing to rub his cheek soothingly into Darren's chest before drifting back off to sleep.

"…_tu vuoi vivere alla moda"_ Darren finished the song and heard the soft inhale and exhale of Chris' breathing, who was smiling in his sleep.

Darren kissed the top of Chris' head happily and pulled Chris just that little bit closer and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**So that was written simply because it is 2:30am and I am unable to fall asleep and I have to be at school tomoro for orientation… yay me! by the way it's supposed to be set while the Glee Cast was on tour in London and Darren played that set of shows. **

**Anyway that song Darren sings in Tu Vuo Fa L'Americano and his cover makes my fan girl heart go like super wee everytime I hear it. When he speaks Italian, it just does something to me! Lol**

**So definitely go check out his song on youtube and review for this fic! Thanks!**


End file.
